Suki da yo, Ritsuka
by Shangreela
Summary: Il ne cesse de le lui répéter. Suki da yo, Ritsuka. Suki da yo, Ritsuka. Finira t il par le comprendre ? Ou, mieux, par l'accepter ? Première fic, jsuis toute contente, ça mange pas de pain mais j'en suis plutôt contente :p Résumé pourri, j'y arrive jms :


_Hi !!! Ceci est ma première fic sur Loveless, yeaah !! J'ai été choquée de voir que les animes s'arrêtaient au 12m !! ¤pleure fort¤_

_Et donc, vu la fin, rien de moins que sublime, que ça nous offre, j'ai voulu continuer ! A savoir que cette fic n'est pas tirée d'un évènement qu'on sous-entend ou un truc du genre, c'est juste… ma vision des choses_

_Je dédie cette fic à deux personnes : __**Tit' Clémence**__, hentaï de service à ses heures, grâce à laquelle j'ai connu ce super manga ( et qui, entre autres, a eu la primeur des ratés de ce texte :p ) et __**La petite fée clochette**__, même si elle ne lira sûrement pas cette fic ! Je vous adore toutes les deux_

_D'autres part, merci à_ **Llianel**_, qui, non contente d'être une fidèle lectrice dont les délires en direct me font bien rire et me touchent, a rempli avec zèle le rôle de bêta lectrice, pour la première fois mais pas la dernière j'espère ( eh voui, sadik jusqu'au bout_ -

_

* * *

_

**_Suki da yo, Ritsuka_**

Sôbi en tee-shirt col en V, les mains dans les poches, le regardant gentiment, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de sa chambre.

Les cheveux de Sôbi volant dans le vent, voilant partiellement son visage.

Sôbi tenant deux feuilles rougies par l'automne.

Sôbi le tenant par le cou grâce à son coude.

Sôbi caressant un petit lapin.

Sôbi le chatouillant.

Sôbi riant.

¤

Lui.

Sôbi.

Lui et Sôbi.

Sôbi sans lui.

Sôbi.

¤

Sôbi, Sôbi, Sôbi, encore Sôbi, et un peu de Sôbi encore, toujours Sôbi.

Toujours.

¤

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il les connaissait par cœur ; depuis le temps qu'il les regardait ! Certaines s'attiraient sa préférence, sans qu'il pût, parfois, expliquer particulièrement pourquoi.

Sôbi qui le faisait tourner dans ses bras – il décollait du sol. Ou Sôbi adossé au mur. Sôbi planté devant lui les bras croisés, avec son éternel petit sourire si… indescriptible. Sôbi, penché vers lui du haut d'un pont, qui lui criait de l'appeler lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

S'il avait fait plus attention, ou s'il avait été plus honnête, il aurait compris que c'était les photos où Sôbi prenait soin de lui, plus que d'habitude encore.

¤

Mais il ne comprenait pas – pas encore. Ça viendrait.

Peut-être.

¤

Un choc contre l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête lentement, l'esprit encore absorbé par les images qui défilaient sur son écran. Sôbi lui souriait comme d'habitude, n'attendant pas sa permission pour pénétrer dans son espace. Il repoussa sa chaise, croisant les bras face à lui.

« Hé, Sôbi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Le grand homme s'avança vers lui.

« Je me suis souvenu que j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

Aussitôt, il se redressa inconsciemment sur sa chaise, attentif ; ses petites oreilles, sans qu'il le réalise sûrement, frémirent et se pointèrent davantage vers l'avant. Les Sept Lunes ? Son frère ? Les Combattants ?

L'étudiant s'approcha doucement de lui, et se baissa jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

_Il a l'air si sérieux… Est-ce en rapport avec Seimei ?_

Sôbi posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Sôbi ! râla-t-il – bruyamment, comme à son habitude. Arrête de me faire peur et dis-moi !! Qu'est-ce qui est si important que tu prends la peine de venir chez moi à pas d'heures ?!

- _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

_**Heingneuh ??**_

Moment de stupeur. Figement.

« BAKA !!!

Il repoussa l'étudiant durement, et se leva. Il avait quelque peu grandi, mais ne dépassait toujours pas sa poitrine – et ça l'énervait aussi.

« Arrête de faire cette tête pour me dire ça !!

A quand remontait la disparition du « je ne veux pas entendre ça » ? Il n'aurait su le dire, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué.

Le blond sourit, tendit les bras vers lui rapidement et le plaqua contre lui puissamment.

« Sôbi !! **Lâches-moi !!**

- Est-ce un ordre ?

- Oui !

Souriant, l'homme relâcha son Sacrifice, qui profita de l'occasion afin de râler contre lui – _encore !_

Ritsuka ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais c'était adorable. Sôbi n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus. Il avait sa fierté, conscience de son potentiel et donc un certain orgueil. Pourtant, les cris de ce petit bout de chaton enragé l'amusaient fortement. Il aimait également la manière qu'avait ledit petit bout de chaton enragé de prononcer son nom, remplaçant le « s » par un « z », et allongeant presque à outrance son « o ». C'était la manière de Ritsuka de l'appeler, et de personne d'autre.

« Ta mère ne risque-t-elle pas de t'entendre, si tu cries ainsi ?

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer instantanément le chaton. Ses oreilles s'affaissèrent soudainement alors qu'il souriait doucement au Combattant.

« Elle a prit les somnifères que les médecins lui ont prescris.

- Elle est insomniaque ?

- Non.

- …

L'enfant détourna le regard.

« Elle… a tenté de m'étrangler trois fois pendant son sommeil… C'est pour ça.

Il y eut un silence. Sôbi s'assit sur le lit de son Sacrifice.

« Ritsuka, viens ici s'il te plaît.

Même si Sôbi était sensé se conformer à tous ses ordres, le collégien ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui obéir parfois, lorsque l'homme blond était gentil. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses.

Ainsi, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Ses petites oreilles pointées en signe de curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se retrouva vite noyé dans le pull de Sôbi, celui-ci l'y ayant poussé d'une pression dans ses reins. Il sentait les bras lourds de l'homme dans son dos et autour de sa taille.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, grogna-t-il en essayant de se dégager, agissant avec ses bras.

- Je sais.

Les lèvres douces de l'homme effleurèrent son nez, puis sa joue, puis son front. Il entendit une fois encore les mots auxquels il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

Il baissa brusquement les paupières, ses bras cessant de pousser pour le libérer. Sôbi en profita et saisit une de ses mains pour la porter à ses lèvres, lentement. L'enfant rougit et gémit, gêné comme d'habitude.

Cette scène envoya Ritsuka ailleurs, le jour de leur première rencontre. La même scène. _Suki da yo, Ritsuka_, et un baiser sur sa main. L'assurance qu'ensemble, ils seraient plus forts que n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'il le protègerai jusqu'à lui offrir sa vie.

Une de ses oreilles tiqua.

Il se redressa soudainement, et tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Enlève ton pull ! C'est un ordre, oui, ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche du Combattant s'ouvrir.

Celui-ci le laissa s'échapper, ayant forcément besoin de ses bras pour enlever le vêtement. Comme Ritsuka le savait, il ne portait pas de tee-shirt en dessous.

_Ce mec est suicidaire !_

Il s'approcha à quatre pattes de l'étudiant, et examina attentivement le bandage couvrant la partie supérieure du bras droit du blond, vestige de leur combat de l'avant-veille.

Sôbi le trouva mignon avec son air renfrogné et ses sourcils froncés.

« As-tu mal ?

- Il est engourdi.

- Tu as dit la même chose de tes oreilles… murmura le garçon en effleurant un des papillons.

- Oui.

- Tu ne ressens pas la douleur ?

- Si.

- Ça devrait te faire mal.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Evite de bouger ton bras, baka ! Ça ne guérira pas si tu ne cesses de gigoter.

- Dis-moi, lequel de nous deux a vingt ans ?

Ritsuka rougit brusquement et se recula.

« Toi, je sais.

Sôbi rit franchement. Son chaton était si _kawaï_ !

« Comment Seimei faisait-il ?

- Faisait-il quoi ?

- Pour t'empêcher d'être blessé. Pour endurer la douleur.

Il y eut un silence.

Sôbi regardait son petit chat. Il était vraiment adorable. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il était particulièrement craquant. A la fois enfantin et mature. Il tenait parfois des propos qu'on aurait trouvés déplacés pour quelqu'un de son âge – Yuiko-chan, par exemple. Mais cette maturité lui paraissait malsaine. Ritsuka n'aurait pas dû pouvoir traiter de tels sujets à son âge ; à quatorze ans, on ne demandait pas comment apprendre à supporter la douleur de l'écartèlement pour protéger quelqu'un qui s'était imposé dans votre vie.

Il l'aimait tellement, son petit chaton…

Il leva la main, et caressa doucement la joue du garçon. Les joues de celui-ci se colorèrent délicatement de rouge, mais il ne détourna pas la tête. L'étudiant savoura le velouté de la peau avant de répondre. Il aimait caresser le petit être doux qui se tenait face à lui.

Un pansement ornait encore la mâchoire de l'adolescent. Sôbi sentit la coupure sous son pouce.

« Seimei ne se faisait pas frapper par sa mère.

Ritsuka tressauta, sa mâchoire se contractant brièvement sous les doigts de son Combattant. Puis il baissa encore plus la tête, et ses oreilles suivirent le mouvement descendant de ses épaules.

« Tu sais…

- Comment l'ignorer ?

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

Sôbi pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, sans cesser l'action de ses doigts.

« Tu aimerais qu'on en parle ?

Silence.

Non. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Oublier le plus possible, jusqu'à être obligé de s'y confronter. Oublier, encore et encore, même si ça faisait de plus en plus mal, mais être presque heureux juste pendant un moment…

La voix feutrée du Combattant l'interrompit.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

L'enfant soupira.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout le temps ça ? Seimei n'est plus là pour le voir, Sôbi…

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça fait mal, une Restriction ?

Sôbi marqua un léger silence, juste le temps de se remettre du brusque changement de sujet.

« Elle se resserre au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à entailler la peau. Ce n'est pas juste un mot, c'est un sort. C'est immatériel mais tout aussi physique que toi et moi.

- Pourquoi cette douleur ?

- Peu de gens savent rester lucide et diriger efficacement quelqu'un face à la douleur.

¤

Silence.

Ritsuka réfléchit.

¤

L'homme ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux noirs de son cadet, en profitant pour caresser les petites oreilles veloutées, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, puis il étendit ses jambes sur le lit du garçon. Il avait envie de fumer. Mais il ne fumait pas dans la chambre Ritsuka. Sa présence y était déjà assez nocive ; pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Il ferma à moitié les yeux et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, et alors que sa respiration se ralentissait doucement, observa le collégien plongé en plein réflexion. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et il soudain l'envie d'y apposer doucement la sienne afin de guérir les petites marques que ça lui faisait.

¤

Silence.

Puis une voix dure.

¤

Ritsuka releva la tête vers lui.

« Va-t'en. Ne reviens pas. Oublie-moi. Et trouve-toi un autre Sacrifice. Plus puissant.

Sôbi ferma les yeux et expira. Il leva le bras et le tendit vers l'enfant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, concentré sur son expression ; il voulait paraître fort et déterminé. L'étudiant enroula son bras autour de ses omoplates, et soudain il se sentit plaqué contre le corps chaud de Sôbi, noyé dans l'odeur de fumée que dégageait son pull.

« Pas question, répondit-il calmement alors que ses doigts jouaient sensuellement derrière l'oreille – la vraie – du garçon.

- Tu n'a pas le choix !! gronda le plus jeune en plantant son regard dans celui du blond. C'est un ordre, Sôbi, un ordre !!

- Ceci est un ordre auquel je n'obéirai pas.

Ritsuka cligna des yeux puis baissa la tête soudainement, visiblement abattu. Il posa son front contre l'épaule du Combattant, las.

« Tu as dit que tu m'obéiras toujours… murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ne tiens-tu jamais tes promesses ?

- Je t'ai promis de toujours te protéger, Ritsuka.

D'une gifle, l'enfant se débarrassa du bras de son compagnon.

« **Arrête !!** cria-t-il en sautant du lit.

Il lui tournait le dos, épaules tendues ; sa queue ne bougeait pas, inerte comme un bâton noir.

« Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé par ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas toi.

- Si !! C'est à cause de moi ! La Zéro me l'a dit ! C'est à cause de moi si les attaques t'atteignent _toi_ et pas moi ! C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez résistant pour subir une Restriction !

- Seimei aussi a eu du mal au début.

- Arrête Sôbi, ça fait **un an** que tu me protèges !! Je veux bien un temps d'adaptation, mais un an !

Soudain Ritsuka sentit les bras du Combattant se refermer doucement autour de lui, et l'appuyer contre le corps chaud de l'homme.

« Baka… C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à t'investir dans nos combats. Tu n'as pas encore compris la chose la plus importante.

Sôbi embrassa doucement l'oreille de son chaton, faisant gémir celui-ci.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

- Arrête de dire ça, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix vulnérable.

- Voilà. C'est exactement ça. Tu ne l'as pas encore admis.

- Mais… tu n'as pas cessé de me le répéter, déjà à notre première rencontre… Alors qu'on ne s'était jamais vus !

- Je te connais presque par cœur Ritsuka, Seimei n'arrêtai pas de parler de toi. Ça m'a d'ailleurs inquiété à un certain moment… !

Le collégien rougit.

« Tu devrais te coucher, Ritsuka, souffla doucement l'étudiant à l'oreille de son petit chaton. Tu as exceptionnellement cours demain, ne ?

- Je peux louper, ce ne sont pas vraiment des cours… Juste une espèce de fête où on doit tenir des stands. Mère n'est même pas au courant.

- Alors laisse-moi te garder dans mes bras… Je n'ai pas envie de te relâcher.

L'adolescent rougit encore, mais se détendit néanmoins dans l'étreinte tendre de son aîné. Il appuya sa tête sur le ventre de l'homme.

Ça le troublait, mais il aimait les étreintes de Sôbi. Il avait appris à s'y aire. Il ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise avec lui. Il ne se sentait que bien. C'était différent d'avec Yuiko-chan et Yôji-kun. Différent, mais tout aussi bien.

« Ton ronronnement est positivement adorable, Ritsuka.

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux et s'empourpra délicatement lorsqu'il réalisa, qu'en effet, qu'il ronronnait comme une locomotive en pleine côte.

« Tu aimes tant que ça que je te prenne dans mes bras ? murmura le blond à son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas, bien trop honteux.

De toute façon, son ronronnement le trahissait déjà.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

Il serra fort ses paupières. Oui, il se sentait bien dans les étreintes de Sôbi. Plus que bien, même.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

« Sôbi… ?

- Hum ?

- Tu penses que c'est mal de vouloir vivre pour soi ?

Les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, et il s'y accrocha d'une main, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte.

« Non. Il est normal de vouloir vivre. Se forger une existence, un rôle. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Quel rôle pourrais-je avoir ? Je n'ai que quatorze ans…

- Tu es mon Sacrifice. Ça te donne un plus grand rôle que bien des gens…

Le garçon ne réagit pas.

Silence.

L'homme posa sa joue sur le crâne de l'enfant et ferma les yeux.

Soudain, la main posée sur son avant-bras s'y crispa un peu.

« Sôbi…

- Oui, Ritsuka ?

- Lâche-moi.

Sôbi réfléchit un peu avant d'obéir. La voix du garçon était… douce. Il n'ordonnait pas, il demandait. Ça ne laissait pas présager une envie de fuite.

Il relâcha la pression de ses bras, mais les garda noués autour de la taille de l'adolescent.

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

Ritsuka se retourna vers son compagnon, et se pressa contre lui, ses petites mains accrochées au sweater de l'homme, son nez noyé dans le vêtement, son corps tremblant.

Sôbi loucha un instant sur le garçon, surpris, mais la tendresse balaya tout bien vite, et il l'enserra de nouveau, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Ritsuka renifla. L'homme libéra une main pour caresser doucement les cheveux de son chaton, ainsi que ses oreilles, inclinées vers l'arrière.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Le peintre sourit, et fit gentiment de qu'on lui demandait. Les bras du garçon s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il plaça confortablement ses bras dans les reins du collégien puis l'embrassa tendrement sur front, la petite tête reposant tout contre son menton.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

¤

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

Pas encore.

¤

Malgré le geste de Ritsuka envers lui, il était trop tôt.

Beaucoup trop tôt.

Mais il lui répéta, pour que le brun comprenne bien.

¤

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

- Embrasse-moi… !

¤

Sôbi caressa la tête du collégien pendant un moment. Il était surprit, mais heureux. Ritsuka commençait à comprendre.

Non, mieux.

A accepter.

¤

Sa main se fit tendre.

« Tu le veux réellement ?

- Je… perdrai mes oreilles ? murmura le garçon, toujours plongé dans le cou du blond.

- Non, pas encore. _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

Sa main chatouilla doucement une oreille du brun, et un léger ronronnement s'éleva. Sôbi rit gentiment.

« Regardes-moi, Ritsuka.

Le garçon releva timidement la tête, sans oser affronter le regard amusé de son aîné. Celui-ci attendit patiemment que les yeux violets se posent sur lui.

Il dût se montrer patient.

Car son chaton pouvait se montrer aussi timide que fougueux. Et il était souvent **très** fougueux.

Lorsqu'il croisa les orbes violacés, il sourit gentiment, sa main repoussant les mèches qui lui cachaient ce trésor. Il se pencha légèrement, et murmura de nouveau quelques paroles.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

¤

Celui-ci rougit.

Parce que, bien sûr, ça gênait.

Mais ça rassurait.

C'était bon.

¤

_Sôbi…_

Le grand homme inclina lentement la tête, et il sentit ses lèvres, douces et aimantes, se poser délicatement sur sa peau, s'y presser gentiment, sagement, et se retirer rapidement.

Il cligna des yeux, hébété.

_Sôbi, mais… ?_

Ledit Sôbi observait son chaton avec malice.

« Tu ne m'as pas précisé où je devais t'embrasser… n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, mais enfin… Il ne pensait pas que l'étudiant se contenterait de son front… !

Il sentit le regard chaud du peintre sur lui, et rougit. C'était la première fois qu'on le regardait ainsi.

¤

Il rougit.

Parce que, bien sûr, ça gênait.

Mais ça rassurait.

C'était bon.

¤

_Sôbi…_

¤Il nicha de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de l'homme. Il regrettait ces bandages. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

A ce qu'il croyait.

¤

Il y soupira de contentement.

Sôbi sourit. Il avait réussi.

Encore.

Enfin.

¤

« Tu… restes avec moi ce soir… ?

L'adulte agit avec sa main dans le dos du chaton. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner, et cette fois, ne s'en défendit pas.

« Avec plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements ici… De plus… ce serait une mauvaise idée que je dorme avec toi, Ritsuka.

Candidement, l'adolescent releva la tête, ses petites oreilles tournées vers l'avant.

« Pourquoi ?

Sôbi lui sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

L'enfant ferma un œil et gémit lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front.

Encore.

Ritsuka possédait une sensualité particulière. Le mouvement de sa petite queue, ses petits chouinements lorsqu'il l'embrassait, cette façon qu'il avait de rougir en ouvrant la bouche, presque comme si…

Il se reprochait de telles pensées…

Ritsuka n'avait que quatorze ans. Et, même s'il faisait souvent preuve d'une maturité hors du commun, n'était, au final, encore qu'un enfant.

… mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Surtout lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça, avec un peu de peine dans les yeux, derrière l'interrogation, ses petits sourcils tout froncés.

« C'est parce je ne suis pas Seimei que tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi ?

- Mais non, baka… murmura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Ràààhlàlà ! Il était tellement mimi, son petit chaton, avec cette expression-là ! Sa queue commençait doucement à battre derrière lui, signe de sa curiosité.

« Je… je ne bouge pas, tu sais… Quand je m'endors je reste dans la même position toute la nuit… Et puis je me calerais contre le mur, si tu veux…

Sôbi haussa un sourcil, et regarda son Sacrifice. Celui-ci rougit brusquement et baissa un peu les yeux.

« Tu veux vraiment que je dorme avec toi ?

Le collégien acquiesça.

« Très bien.

Le garçon se redressa d'un coup dans ses bras, ses petites oreilles en avant et sa queue battant rapidement, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est vrai ?

- Aa.

Ritsuka lui sourit largement.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de revenir chez moi et de prendre quelques affaires, ça te va ?

Le brun acquiesça rapidement.

« Mais… et Kyo ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Eh bien, il sera seul à la maison, cette fois-ci.

- Mais… il ne sera pas fâché ? Il ne m'aime pas trop…

- Il devra s'y faire. Tu passes en priorité._ Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

La main du grand homme passa derrière la tête du garçon et la ramena à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis profita de ce que l'adolescent avait les yeux fermés pour effleurer ses lèvres. Juste une caresse, même pas un contact.

Le collégien crispa ses mains brièvement sur son dos, visiblement un peu surpris, mais il se détendit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était quelque peu coloré, mais tellement adorable.

« Tu es un adulte pervers, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou dudit adulte pervers.

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé, non ?

Il vit l'intérieur des oreilles de son chaton se teinter d'un joli rose vif, et lui caressa la tête.

« Allez Ritsuka, si tu veux que je dorme ici il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

- Manipulateur. Tu m'embrasses et après tu fuis.

- Oui, tout à fait !

Son sourire lui valu une tape sur la tête.

« Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Mot clef : _devrais_.

Ritsuka le lorgna, les sourcils froncés et l'air peu engageant. Puis soudain il s'adoucit, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement, et il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son invité imposé, naturellement.

« Tu es intenable.

- Il te suffit de m'ordonner de me calmer. Tu le sais.

La petite queue du garçon lui frappa la cuisse. Sôbi rigola. Son chaton devait être bien fatigué, pour se laisser aller à tout ça…

«_ Suki da yo, Ritsuka. _

Il passa une main derrière le crâne du garçon, et embrassa sa joue et son oreille plusieurs fois. Les paupières du jeune homme frémissaient sans cesse, et de petits couinements lui échappèrent.

Lorsqu'il osa caresser happer délicatement entre ses lèvres le lobe sensible du chaton, celui-ci chouina plus fort et le repoussa brusquement, se laissant retomber à terre.

Il baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard du blond, et garda ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme si ça force pouvait tenir le grand homme à distance. Celui-ci se retint de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur des oreilles détournées du garçon, parées d'un ravissant rose vif.

« Tu devrais aller prendre tes vêtements, Sôbi. Il va faire noir bientôt.

Il posa calmement sa main sur la tête de Ritsuka.

_Il est vraiment trop cuuuuute !_

« C'est vrai.

Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, se rechaussant rapidement.

Au dernier instant il se retourna et décocha un doux sourire à son Sacrifice. Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard, rouge au niveau des pommettes.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

Les oreilles de l'adolescent frémirent, ses joues s'empourprèrent encore un peu, et il s'échappa par le balcon en riant.

Ritsuka se laissa tomber sur le lit.

¤

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas tout.

Pas encore.

Mais ça viendrait.

Un jour.

¤

Lorsqu'il serait prêt.

¤

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, les bras écartés, et scruta le plafond crémeux.

_Sôbi…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Son chaton lui avait demandé trois autres fois de rester dormir avec lui. Dont deux par SMS, raison de sa visite chez l'adolescent.

La matinée suivant leur première nuit ensemble, Ritsuka était remonté avec un plateau pour lui. Sôbi s'était fortement rembrunit en voyant les coupures sanglantes sur le visage de son Sacrifice. Il avait délaissé le plateau pour câliner le collégien, lui murmurant ses mots d'amour entre deux baisers délicatement apposés sur ses blessures. Dès lors, il avait refusé que Ritsuka aille cherche à manger pour lui.

S'il avait pu, il aurait tué cette mère qui ne se souciait pas d'un enfant si formidable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils avaient un combat le soir même. Au crépuscule.

Sôbi avait arrangé le coup. Il avait appelé chez la mère de Ritsuka, sans en avertir le principal concerné auparavant, et lui avait dit que Ritsuka dormait chez lui pour un devoir. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à contrefaire sa voix. Il n'était même pas sûr que la mère de Seimei ait réellement écouté.

Il tenait fermement la main de l'adolescent entre ses doigts. Sauf qu'à la différence des autres fois, le collégien lui rendait cette pression. Et ce n'était pas par peur, cette fois. Il ne s'accrochait plus à lui.

La vision de ces tombes dans le jour déclinant, alors que le ciel s'enflammait violemment, rouge, or, rose, pourpre, était à la fois enchanteresse et angoissante.

Il sentit soudain Ritsuka s'arrêter, et le vit regarder avec appréhension devant eux, là où se dessinait la silhouette d'un couple mixte. Leurs ennemis.

Il serra doucement la main du jeune homme. Le brun ne réagit pas, continuant de fixer ces formes inconnues en face d'eux, puis leva la tête vers lui.

« Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Sôbi ne se fit pas prier. Il frôla doucement les lèvres du garçon, l'habituant un peu au contact.

¤

Erreur.

La première.

Pour la première fois.

¤

Les bras de l'adolescent s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du blond, le rapprochant de lui, le garçon entoura la taille du Combattant de sa taille, et il rapprocha leurs lèvres plus vite que ne l'aurait prévu Sôbi.

¤

Erreur.

La deuxième.

Pour cette même première fois.

¤

Il avait l'habitude de forcer un peu, gentiment, le passage de son cadet, et de l'avoir inerte.

Pas cette fois.

Ritsuka répondit doucement à son baiser, hésitant car inexpérimenté, mais volontaire, et décidé.

¤

Il avait comprit.

Enfin.

¤

Sôbi crispa ses bras dans le dos du garçon, le rapprochant de lui.

Merde, ce chaton allait lui faire perdre la tête !

Juste avant un combat, ce n'était pas conseillé.

Ritsuka l'embrassait.

¤

Ritsuka.

Embrassait

_son_

Combattant.

Il avait enfin

Compris.

¤

Lorsque le brun s'écarta enfin, le corps relaxé de Sôbi eut brutalement à ressentir une vague de douleur, fulgurante, intense. Chacune de ses cellules lui semblaient sujettes à l'écartèlement.

Il tituba brusquement, incapable de tenir debout. Ritsuka se sépara aussitôt de lui, et l'attira vers une tombe, où le blond s'appuya.

« Sôbi !!

Paniqué, l'adolescent, jetait des regards aux deux formes immobiles. Ils les attendaient. Et s'ils venaient maintenant ? Alors que Sôbi était victime de ce malaise ?

« Sôbi !!!

- Ritsuka… !

L'interpellé glissa sa main dans celle du blond, qui s'y ancra. La douleur irradiait de tout son corps. Sa gorge était transpercée par de centaines d'aiguilles chauffée à blanc. Il ne voyait plus qu'une explosion éblouissante, comme une étoile en fusion.

« Sôbi, **Sôbi !!**

Ooww.

Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient connectés, finalement.

Car là, maintenant, tout de suite, Ritsuka avait aussi diablement mal !

Sa hanche lui parut s'embrasser d'un seul coup.

A ce moment-là, Sôbi hurla.

Sa vue ne faisait trouble, voilée par la douleur. Il tourna pourtant la tête, et vit les deux silhouettes se déplacer lentement, calmement.

« Merde !

- Ritsuka…

- Sôbi, parle-moi !

- Mal… toi…

- Moi ?

_Comment ça, moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Qu'il me fera mal ?_

A cet instant ce fut comme si l'on enfonçait un marteau dans le crâne du collégien. Il s'effondra en hurlant, désemparé.

_Merde, Sôbi…_

Au milieu de toutes ses images qui tentaient de lui faire exploser le cerveau, et couvrant tout le reste, une voix résonnait dans sa tête…

_Loveless_, _Loveless_…

_Pourquoi mon nom ?_

_Loveless_, _Loveless_

_Et pourquoi cette douleur ?!_

_Loveless_, _Loveless_

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe à la fin ?!?_

« Love… less…

- **Quoi ?!**

Tu es Loveless. Tu deviens Loveless…

_Loveless_…

Le flot de pensées dans sa tête s'amenuisait peu à peu,

La douleur intolérable sur son corps commença à s'éparpiller

_Loveless…_

Sa hanche le brûla soudain, comme si l'on l'avait marqué au fer rouge, tel un bovin. Mais sa tête, enfin, était… vide, et il préféra encore ça.

Il regarda Sôbi. L'homme transpirait, et serrait les dents tellement fort que sa mâchoire saillait. Il lui sentait des crispations spasmodiques dans les doigts.

_Il a l'air d'avoir tellement mal !_

Sans réfléchir, Ritsuka se redressa et se rapprocha du Combattant. Il se laissa tomber dessus, sa main toujours pressée contre la paume masculine du peintre, et apposa lourdement leurs fronts. Le contact parut calme le blond, du moins pendant un temps.

Puis soudain, Sôbi murmura quelque chose.

« Loveless… renaissance…

¤

Et alors, Ritsuka comprit.

¤

Sôbi devenait son Combattant.

Loveless

Sôbi lui appartenait. A jamais.

Loveless

Une part de lui, de son âme.

¤

Quelques larmes brûlantes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

Il appuya son front sur les tempes de l'homme, grinçant des dents.

« Tu deviens Loveless. Tu es Loveless.

La douleur sur sa hanche s'amplifia soudainement et il cria, sa voix se mêlant à celle du blond.

¤

Puis, tout cessa.

Tout.

¤

L'impression de ne pas être celui qu'on devait être

L'incertitude

La tristesse

La douleur

La peur

Tout

Cessa

¤

Loveless

¤

Ritsuka se redressa. Le blond avait les yeux fermés. Mais toute trace de douleur avait disparut de son visage. Sa respiration, sous lui, était calme.

En fait, il paraissait relativement serein, et physiquement plus en forme que jamais.

« Sôbi… ? murmura-t-il, hésitant.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, et ils se posèrent sur lui, tendres.

Juste sur lui.

« Ritsuka…

La voix de l'homme était douce, cajoleuse.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit aussitôt le plus jeune, encore paniqué.

Le peintre parut réfléchir.

¤

Mais Ritsuka n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle.

Il le sentait.

Oui.

¤

Et l'amour de son compagnon le submergea soudain, propageant une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps.

Chaleur confortable qui se centralisa sur sa hanche, qui lui fit un peu, mal.

Une brûlure, différente de celle de Sôbi.

Et différente de d'avant.

Différente.

¤

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bandages du blond, perçants.

« Sôbi… commença-t-il lentement, ressentant une vague de plaisir particulière lorsqu'il roula le nom sous sa langue. S'il te paît… est-ce que je peux…

L'étudiant prit sa main et la posa sur sa gorge, offert.

_¤_

_Oui Ritsuka, vas-y… _

Enfin.

¤

Doucement, les mains tremblantes, Ritsuka défit précautionneusement les bandages de l'homme.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Non…_

Devant lui, libérée de tout bandage, la peau parfaite du Combattant s'exposait à lui.

Il releva la tête vers le blond.

« Comment… ?

- Loveless.

Quelque chose tiqua dans l'esprit de Ritsuka, et il entreprit furieusement de défaire le pantalon du blond.

« Sôbi, soulève ton bassin !!

Le blond s'exécuta, semblant savoir à quoi pensait le chaton.

Celui-ci plongea sa main dans le pantalon du blond, en retira la chemise bleue.

Il releva le vêtement, repoussa le jean trop serré, et passa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Sôbi. L'organisme chaud se contracta un peu sous son toucher. Juste comme ça. Parce que c'était bon.

« Sôbi…

_Est-ce que je peux réellement… Sôbi… !_

Le peintre encouragea son compagnon d'un regard.

« Vas-y.

Ritsuka inspira brutalement. Il glissa brusquement sa main dans le pantalon de son aîné, sur sa cuisse. Il remonta doucement, sourcils froncés.

« Ritsuka…

Il rougit un peu. C'était tellement embarrassant, ce geste…

¤

Mais il le fallait.

Pour comprendre.

Il le fallait.

Enfin.

¤

La première fois.

Pour comprendre.

Pour accepter.

Pour toujours.

¤

La pulpe de ses doigts, doucement, toucha quelque chose. C'était chaud, et palpitant.

Ritsuka fronça les sourcils ; ça lui paraissait si gros… Ce n'était pas _ça_, n'est-ce pas ?

_Celui de Seimei était énorme… Oui, vraiment énorme._

Il continua son exploration, son poignet butant un peu contre la ceinture du pantalon. Sôbi l'aida en écartant les pans du vêtement. Il regardait Ritsuka comme jamais, totalement serein face aux gestes du garçon, et son regard si chaud centralisé sur sa petite personne faisait s'empourprer peu à peu les oreilles de l'adolescent.

Sa main continuait d'avancer, hésitante, n'osant que frôler. Juste pour se dire que peut-être, pas assez pour le reconnaître, pour l'apprendre. Pour accepter le geste.

Il jeta un coup d'œil timide vers le blond. Celui-ci lui prit la main, bougea un peu pour offrir un meilleur accès à son cadet, et apposa fermement la main de Ritsuka sur lui.

Ritsuka eut un hoquet, violent, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Sôbi…

L'homme l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front.

¤

Un cimetière.

Cimetière ?

Quel cimetière ?

¤

« Sôbi…

Le garçon sanglotait à présent, alors que l'homme caressait sa petite main, glissée, apposée vers la zone criminelle, révélatrice.

« _Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

Le garçon renifla, cramponné à la chemise froissée du Combattant.

Encore une fois, cette vague chaude l'envahit puissamment.

« Loveless…

La voix de l'homme était chaude, tendre, et il lui semblait qu'elle irradiait des ondes de chaleur.

« Tu es mon Combattant, Sôbi…

- Oui.

- Tu portes mon nom… ! Mon nom sur ton corps…

¤

Loveless.

Gravé dans la chair.

Sous les deux mains entrelacées.

¤

Loveless.

¤

« Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! lança une voix arrogante.

Féminine, et dérangeante au possible.

Ritsuka se redressa un peu. Sa main posée sur la poitrine de son homme, là où le cœur battait régulièrement, ses oreilles pointées en avant et sa queue bougeant fluidement.

« Sôbi ?

Pas besoin de plus.

L'homme sourit.

Pas besoin de plus.

Ritsuka sourit à son tour, et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il rhabilla ensuite le peintre, calmement.

¤

Il avait changé.

Il sentait Sôbi en lui.

C'était bon

Chaud

Merveilleux

¤

Loveless

¤

Il se releva, se plantant bien droit devant leurs ennemis.

Ils se tenaient par la main. Plus d'oreilles. La femme avait un regard arrogant. Son compagnon aussi.

La fille était en jupe plissée rouge, et en débardeur moulant noir. Très maquillée. Même dans la pénombre, presque absolue maintenant, ça se voyait.

Le garçon était… à son image. L'air sûr de lui, et méprisant au possible.

Ritsuka se tourna brièvement vers Sôbi, l'observant se relever calmement, et épousseter ses vêtement. Les papillons luirent brièvement.

¤

Le chaton sourit, sa queue battant l'air vivement.

Il se sentait bien.

Fort.

¤

Ces adolescents qui pensaient les massacrer allaient bien vite déchanter.

« Pas ici.

Sans leur laisser la possibilité de réponse, il se dirigea vers le lieu définit de leur rencontre, à quelque huit cents mètres de là.

Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas au lieu indiqué lorsqu'ils traversaient le cimetière ; sinon il ne les aurait pas vus.

Ils avaient voulu les piéger.

¤

Bien.

A leur tour.

¤

Sôbi remonta à sa hauteur sans se soucier des deux autres, enroulant un bras autour de son torse pour apposer sa main sur sa hanche.

C'était chaud.

Il sourit, et sa queue se tortilla d'aisance.

Derrière, le couple se regarda. Cette paire était étrange.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point.

« Sôbi.

¤

L'homme baissa les yeux vers lui.

Les yeux, pas la tête.

¤

Ritsuka pressa doucement le bras de l'étudiant en art.

Ce fut comme si la question coulait entre eux. Dans leur tête, dans leurs corps.

¤

Et la réponse.

Oui.

¤

Ritsuka avait changé.

Oui.

Il n'était plus seul.

Non.

¤

Le combat commença.

Ritsuka embrassa son Combattant. La marque sur sa hanche devint brûlante. Sans douleur.

La fille réussi à lancer une Restriction. Ritsuka la prit de plein fouet. Il ne cilla même pas. L'anneau de fer lui écrasait la trachée, lui occasionnant de certaines difficultés à respirer.

_« Suki da yo, Ritsuka. »_

Il se calma, puisant dans l'amour de son Combattant. Puis, soudain, la Restriction éclata.

Sans un mot de Sôbi.

« C'est impossible !! hurla la fille.

¤

Ritsuka comprenait tout.

Même les informations plus théoriques sur sa récente connexion avec Sôbi.

Ils étaient connectés.

Deux fois plus forts.

« Plus fort que n'importe quelles personnes »

Et lui, était Loveless

¤

Lui et Sôbi

Lui sans Sôbi

Sôbi tout seul

Lui tout seul

Loveless

¤

Plus forts que n'importe qui.

Car…

Loveless

¤

« Sôbi !

¤

Oui.

Ça coula dans sa conscience. Dans son esprit.

Et ça réchauffa la marque sur sa hanche.

¤

La fille attaqua.

Sôbi érigea une défense absolue.

¤

Puis il vint l'embrasser.

Doucement

Lentement

Amoureusement

¤

La main du peintre se posa sur sa hanche, sous les vêtements. Il se sentit vibrer de l'intérieur, et le savoir coula en lui que c'était pareil pour Sôbi.

C'était bon de savoir que tout ce qu'il ressentait était partagé, que toute la douceur et la chaleur qui l'emplissaient venaient du blond.

Celui-ci se détacha finalement, et se tourna vers leurs ennemis, qui s'apprêtaient à relancer une attaque.

Ritsuka détailla de son regard violet le moindre geste de son homme, son Combattant. Celui-ci leva un bras, impérial, ses cheveux voltigeant et son manteau flottant derrière lui.

Sôbi réprima un sourire comme la pensée qu'il était magnifique était transmise de l'esprit de Ritsuka au sien.

¤

Ils étaient entièrement connectés.

Intimement liés.

Mêlés.

¤

Jusqu'à leurs morts.

Et encore.

¤

« **Aï !!** hurla le Combattant.

¤

Ritsuka se sentit… vidé.

D'un seul coup

Entièrement

Comme ça.

¤

Il ne comprit qu'après.

L'amour de Sôbi l'avait quitté.

¤

Comme avant la connexion.

Comme lorsqu'il n'était que la moitié de lui-même.

¤

Et cette sensation, il sut _immédiatement_ qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Soudain il ressentit une nausée violente, et le blond tituba devant lui. Ritsuka se porta près de lui, et malgré sa corpulence réduite qui n'en faisait pas un bon pilier pour l'étudiant, soutint celui-ci.

« Sôbi !

¤

Une vague de chaleur coula dans son corps.

Je vais bien.

J'espère !

¤

Que s'est-il passé ?

J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé.

Pourquoi cela t'a-t-il mit dans cet état ?

_Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

_¤_

Je comprends. Pardonne-moi. Je ne te le demanderais plus.

Je suis désolé.

C'est moi. Je suis ton Sacrifice, c'est à moi de faire attention.

¤

Ritsuka avait changé.

Il avait prit quatorze ans.

Il avait prit quelques centimètres.

Avait gagné les kilos qui allaient avec.

Il s'était lui-même créé son Combattant.

Et plus que tout, il était enfin devenu Loveless.

¤

Il était devenu un Sacrifice ; ils s'étaient connectés.

Aucun des deux n'avaient prit la peine de regarder.

En face d'eux, sur le terrain vallonné, plus aucun signe du couple.

¤

Ritsuka sourit.

Ça serait leur attaque. A eux seuls.

¤

Aï.

L'amour.

¤

Leur lien.

Leur amour.

Leur pouvoir.

Leur attaque.

A eux seuls.

¤

_Suki da yo, Ritsuka._

* * *

¤

* * *

_Un avis ? Positif, négatif, bof, nul, peu adapté voire même pas du tout, etc… je prends, ça prouve que mon texte vous a qd mm fait réagir !!_

_Je m'excuse dela mise en page, s'il y a parfois des petits ¤ c'est parce que les lignes sont collées sur mon document original, mais j'avais oublié que le site sacquait toujours les mises en page ¤pleure fort, très fort, paske vu le temps ky j'y avais passé...!!!¤_

_Llianel m'a réclamé une suite de ce OS, qui se passerait dans le futur, et qui metterait en scène la perte des oreilles de notre chaton préféré. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Kisuuuux, et VIVA LOVELESSSSSSS !!!! ( même si je fais Allemand… huhu )_

_S_

_h_

_I_

_n_

_1_

_X_

_2_


End file.
